Plants vs. Zombies Online
is a Chinese MMO SNS tower defense game with simulation and RPG elements, released by PopCap Games and Tencent Games. It is available to play at PvZQQ. The most notable change in Plants vs. Zombies Online is the town feature and a Player vs. Player (PvP) system. The town is place the player lives with thousands of other players and the player can choose to befriend them. PvP allows the player to battle their friends in the classic Plants vs. Zombies versus mode. The player uses the plants they have developed to compete with others. In terms of art style and gameplay features, it is more or less identical to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. However, unlike it, it is a PC game with an online component with special gameplay elements of its own. The game has three modes: a Town-building Mode where players can unlock buildings, and the players has a garden to grow and develop plants and make items, Normal Mode where players defend their houses from zombies from worlds with plants, and the Adventure Mode which is a brand new mode. Its gameplay is a little like the popular mobile TCG "I AM MT". Players form their own plants troop to battle against AI, as many as seven plant units which includes one from your friend can be sent into battle. Game Modes *Normal *Adventure Description Tencent Games and PopCap today kicked off worldwide the first beta test of Plants vs Zombies Online. The game recruited 3,000 players to settle down in the PvZ town and interested gamers can apply to be the first citizens in the game. Plants vs. Zombies Online enhances the PvE gameplay and in the beta version, players will encounter a zombie boss inspired by Sphinx in Egypt. Besides, beta participants can get their hands on a new plant exclusive for this game, the Moten. Every player has a garden to grow and develop plants and make items. Areas *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas (upcoming) *Wild West (upcoming) *Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Plants Returning plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Bloomerang *Repeater *Imitater *Iceberg Lettuce *Bonk Choy *Aspearagus (Upcoming) *Snow Pea (Upcoming) *Twin Sunflower *Acespearagus (Upcoming) New plants *Small Bamboo Cage *Carrot Launcher *Magic Cirrus *Dandelion *Melon (upcoming) *Venus Flytrap (upcoming) Cameo appearances *Gatling Pea - Using Plant Food on a Peashooter or Repeater temporarily upgrades it into a Gatling Pea. Zombies Returning zombies *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie * Dr. Zomboss New zombies Ancient Egypt *Sphinx Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum *Qin Shi Huang Zombie *Conehead Qin Shi Huang *Buckethead Qin Shi Huang *Flag Qin Shi Huang Zombie *Wooden Horse Zombie *Archer Zombie *Shield Qin Shi Huang Zombie *Pig Carrier Zombie *Zombie Pig *Emperor Qin Shi Huang Head. Cameo appearances *Football Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen, but it maybe appear later anywhere in the game, but no Hypno-shroom. *Balloon Zombie - It is seen on the main menu and in the first loading screen, but it doesn't appear anywhere in the game, but no Cactus and Blover. *Zombies from Wild West and Pirate Seas has been also seen on main menu and in the first loading screen but they appear nowhere in game. however in older screenshots of the game their world icons appeared in the world screen. Gallery Gameplay PVZOL_Main_Menu.jpg|Main menu background. PVZOL_Town.jpg PVZOL_Garden.jpg|An empty garden. PVZOL_PVP_Battle.jpg|A PvP battle. PVZOL_PVP_Won.jpg|The player won a PvP battle. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Map.jpg|Ancient Egypt map. PVZOL_Ancient_Egypt_Gameplay.jpg|Ancient Egypt Gameplay. Sphinx.jpg|The new boss from the Ancient Egypt Sphinx! PVZOL_Research_Window.jpg|Plants research window. Plants vs zombies 2 Quinshuan Mausoleum.jpg|The Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum map. 2014-06-01 10-59-01 Скриншот экрана.png|Loading Screen. Videos File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - Instruction|How to get access code File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - First look|Trailer File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online - Trailer|First look File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online Sphinx|New boss - Sphinx File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 1-1|Mausoleum 1-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-1|Mausoleum 2-1 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-2|Mausoleum 2-2 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online 2-3 2-4|Mausoleum 2-3 2-4 File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online PvP|PvP mode File:Plants vs. Zombies Garden Online Mini game - Boxing|Ancient Egypt Boxing Minigame File:Plants vs. Zombies Online missions|Rewards and list of missions File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 1|Building 1 - Improvement of plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 2|Building 2 - Skills of plants File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 3|Building 3 File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 4|Building 4 - Random plants to win File:Plants vs. Zombies Online Building 5|Building 5 Trivia *The game is only available in China, similar to the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies for mobile. *Like the original Plants vs. Zombies, you can save during a level. *Music can be heard that back from the first game, for example, during the Boxing Minigame you can hear the Loon Boon theme in game. *The seed packets are blue and they are at the top of the screen, similar to the first game. *There are a research area and PvP mode, unlike the other Plants vs. Zombies games. *Players no longer need to click to collect suns, they can just hover the mouse over them to collect them. *The main game interface is a little similar to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the player can unlock places like Institutes (pubs, supermarkets, etc.). There is also a garden in where they can plant plants. *The player now can choose one of his friends to fight with him before a level starts. *Plants can be upgraded (e.g. plant Peashooter on Peashooter to create Repeater). *In PvP, you select a group of either plants or zombies for a RPG turn-based battle. *The game is probably unplayable since the game would stop loading at 2.5 flowers for some players. External links *Official site for Plants vs. Zombies Online *Facebook fanpage Category:Game versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online